1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems. Specifically, this invention relates to a device and method for the remote verification and monitoring of conditions surrounding an alarm signal. In addition, this invention relates to a device and method for the remote access of security system features.
2. Description of Related Art
Inherent in security systems is the problem of false alarms. Especially when local authorities are notified of alarms, false alarms can result in the owner of the system being subject to significant fines. In addition, false alarms waste the limited resources available to the authorities to respond to legitimate alarm situations. It is therefore desirable that a security system permits verification of detected alarm events.
One approach to obtaining such verification is through the use of separate audio monitors operating in concert with separate alarm sensors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,834 and 4,918,717 are directed to such systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,834 refers to the use of miniature, low-frequency dynamic microphones. Alarm activities noted at the microphones are verified via a separate network of discriminator sensors which comprise geophones. Signal processing techniques are utilized to distinguish alarm activity. Intrusion and discriminator sensors are arranged in known patterns comprised of multiple sensors of each type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,717 refers to a system wherein a number of microphones are distributed about a secured premises in relation to other intrusion sensors. Upon detection of an intrusion alarm, the microphones can be manually enabled one at a time from the central station to allow an operator to listen to audio activity in proximity to the sensor alarm.
Another approach is the use of video images to monitor a location. However, in prior art devices these images have been low-resolution, freeze-frame pictures, making it difficult for a viewer to discern what is being shown. In addition, in many prior art devices, the video images may not be received by the monitoring party until several moments have passed after the recorded event has actually taken place likely causing any response to be late and less effective.
An additional problem with some existing security systems is that once a person has left the property, it is common for that person to worry that he or she has forgotten to activate or arm the security system. In addition, such persons may have the desire to monitor the property even in the absence of alarm events. In prior art systems, it has been necessary to telephone a neighbor to ask them to check on the property and report back to the person.
The present invention overcomes the above-described problems with prior art security systems. With the security system described in the present invention, a base station may be configured to transmit in real-time an alarm signal and sequences of video to a central station for verification of the alarm event. Security monitoring personnel at the central station may thereby view video corresponding to the alarm event to determine if the alarm signal is a false alarm or not. Advantageously, this determination may be made very shortly after the occurrence of the event giving rise to the alarm signal. Thus, the authorities may be notified in time to respond in a useful manner. In addition, the present invention may be configured such that the base station may use the video rather than separate alarm sensors to determine if an alarm event has occurred. In other embodiments, the present invention may be configured to use both video and alarm sensors to determine if an alarm event has occurred.
In addition, the present invention may be configured to allow remote users to access features of the base station. In one embodiment, the remote user connects to the central station over the Internet. In this embodiment the user may connect using an Internet Web browser such as Microsoft""s INTERNET EXPLORER or Netscape""s NAVIGATOR, or alternatively, an alarm-system specific application. The central station then verifies the identity of the remote user. Verification methods include but are not limited to the use of a username and password or the equivalent. Upon verification, the central station operates to create a secure connection directly (i.e., substantially all data traffic is not necessarily routed through the central station) between the base station and the remote user. Advantageously, this helps to avoid network bottlenecks since substantive data (i.e., from remote surveillance) does not necessarily pass through the central station. Rather, it may be routed through the Internet between the base station and remote user in a secure manner.
In one respect, the present invention may comprise a base station that is configured to generate an alarm signal in response to an occurrence of an alarm event, and to generate an alarm video corresponding to the alarm event; and a central station coupled through a network to receive the alarm signal and alarm video from the base station in substantially real-time. The network may be the Internet. In one embodiment, the base station may be configured to detect the occurrence of the alarm event. For example, the present invention may comprise one or more sensor units which may be configured to detect the occurrence of an alarm event and to convey an indication of the occurrence to the base station. The central station may be operable to utilize the alarm video to assist in the verification of said alarm signal.
In addition, the invention may comprise a video camera coupled to transmit video to the base station, wherein the base station is configured to generate from the video an alarm video corresponding to the alarm event. Further, the base station may be configured to detect the occurrence of the alarm event utilizing the video. The video camera may be a 360-degree camera. In one embodiment, the alarm video may correspond to an interval of time beginning at or before the occurrence of the alarm event. In addition, the alarm video may correspond to an interval of time ending after the occurrence of the alarm event, or alternatively, after a predetermined duration.
In one embodiment, the base station may be coupled to the central station through the network via a high-speed network connection. Examples of high-speed network connections include cable-modem connections, xDSL connections, and wireless connections.
In addition, the present invention may comprise a remote station operable to communicate with the base station and the central station through the network; wherein the central station may be configured to create a data connection between the remote station and the base station such that subsequent communications between the remote station and the base station bypass the central station. In this embodiment, the central station may be configured to create the secure data connection after authenticating the remote station. The remote station may be operable to access the base station in order to control what constitutes the occurrence of the alarm event. The remote station may also be operable to control the activation and deactivation of the base station, and to access one or more functions of the base station. The one or more functions may comprise remote surveillance.
Further, in one embodiment of the present invention, the central station may be substantially continuously coupled to the base station through the Internet. In addition, the central station may be operable to detect in substantially real-time if it becomes uncoupled from the base station.
In one embodiment, the alarm video may further comprise audio. In this embodiment, the central station may be operable to transmit audio signals to the base station, and the base station may be operable to play these audio signals.
In addition, the base station may comprise a user interface operable to activate and deactivate the base station. In one embodiment, the user interface may be a keypad. Alternatively, the user interface may be a receiver configured to activate and deactivate the base station in response to signals from a remote transmitter.
In another respect, the present invention may comprise a base station connected to the Internet, the base station configured to detect an occurrence of an alarm event and to generate an alarm signal in response to detecting said occurrence of the alarm event; a video camera coupled to the base station, the video camera operable to transmit video to the base station, wherein the base station is configured to generate an alarm video corresponding to the alarm event from the video transmitted by the video camera; and a central station connected to the Internet, the central station configured to receive the alarm signal and the alarm video from the base station through the Internet in substantially real-time, and wherein said central station is operable to utilize the alarm video to assist in the verification of the alarm signal.
In addition, one embodiment of the present invention may further comprise a remote station operable to communicate with the base station and the central station through the Internet; wherein the central station may be configured to create a data connection between the remote station and the base station such that subsequent communications between the remote station and the base station bypass the central station. In this embodiment, the central station may be configured to create the secure data connection after authenticating the remote station. The remote station may be operable to access the base station in order to control what constitutes the occurrence of the alarm event. The remote station may also be operable to control the activation and deactivation of the base station, and to access one or more functions of the base station. The one or more functions may comprise remote surveillance.
In another respect, the present invention may be a method for a remote unit to obtain access to a base station within a security system, comprising the remote unit connecting to a central station within the security system; the remote unit supplying authorization information to the central station; the central station authenticating the remote unit by utilizing the authorization information; the central station establishing a connection between the remote unit and the base station such that subsequent communications between the remote unit and the base station bypass the security unit. In one embodiment, the method may further comprise the remote unit utilizing the connection in order to access one or more functions of the base station such as remote surveillance, the activation and deactivation of the security system, and the controlling of what constitutes an occurrence of an alarm event.
In another respect, the present invention may be a method for verifying an alarm signal in a security system, comprising detecting an occurrence of an alarm event at a location; a base station that is monitoring that location generating an alarm signal and an alarm video corresponding to the occurrence of the alarm event; the base station conveying the alarm signal and the alarm video to a central station in real-time; and an operator at the central station viewing the alarm video and determining if the occurrence of the alarm event corresponds to a false alarm in response to said viewing.